Love Struck
by XOXOJordan
Summary: Wade was not a sucker for Zoe Hart's charm. All the flirty banter and bickering was not pulling one over on him. She was just some prissy girl from New York who didn't know the difference between a rope and a snake.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Hart of Dixie fan ficiton. I hope you all enjoyed. Wade and Zoe are my favorite I hope they realize how perfect they are for one another. They have such good chemestry and I just love there flirtashes banter. I hope I portrayed them both well. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**XOXOJordan**

Wade was not a sucker for Zoe Hart's charm.

All the flirty banter and bickering was not pulling one over on him. She was just some prissy girl from New York who didn't know the difference between a rope and a snake.

However one morning Wade new something was up the moment he stepped into Lavon's kitchen. The usual sarcastic brown haired brunette who seemed to always have some comeback was not perched in her usual spot eating. Instead Lavon was all alone eating a bowl of cereal. (Well more like staring at a bowl of cereal. The poor guy looked like his dog had just run away or something.)

"Where is Zoe?" Wade asked as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge, drinking it straight from the carton. It was almost empty anyways why waste a glass?

"No idea." Lavon said as not even looking up from his bowl of cereal.

Wade had heard all about what happened with Dede. "Call her." He said as he threw the cartoon into the trash. "Now I got me a neighbor to bother."

"Oh neighbor!" Wade yelled as he banged his fist on Zoe's door. After waiting a minute, oh who was he kidding nobody around here locked their doors. He turned the nob and sure enough the door opened right up. "Oh Doc." He yelled in a sort of sing songy voice as he walked through the house.

After making his way into the bedroom he had only assumed was hers the only thing he found was an empty, unmade bed and Zoe just did not seem like the type of girl to leave and not make her bed. She was from New York after all. He couldn't help but smirk at how clean the rest of her room was. He was in the middle of admiring a picture of a little girl he assumed was Zoe when he heard a noise in the bathroom. Bingo.

"You alright in there Doc?" He asked as he heard the sound of a toilet flushing and then the door opened up showing a very crappy looking Zoe Hart.

"I'm just fine." She said as a wave of nausea hit her and she was once again hovered over the toilet.

Wade was behind her in a second holding her hair back for her as she dry heaved. "Are you sure bout that?"

"I knew I shouldn't have gone swimming in that water." Zoe said as she leaned back against the bathroom wall.

"Here let me help you get back to bed." Wade said as he stood up then held out his hand to help her up.

"You just want to get me in bed don't you?" Zoe asked but let him help her anyways. She was too sick to really care about what was going on.

"Now you really think id wanna get a girl in bed with me like this?" He said as he wrapped in arm around her waist and guided her over to her bed, once she was lying down he pulled the blanket over her. "I wouldn't want her to throw up on me or something'"

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like a shut up but he wasn't quite sure.

"I'll come check up on you in a little while." He told her as he walked towards the door.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Lavon asked a few hours later when he got home.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked as he stirred the mixture that was boiling in the pot.

"Cooking."

Wade raised in eyebrow at Lavon. "Duh."

"Did you figure out what is up with Zoe?" He asked sitting down at the counter.

"She is sick."

Lavon grinned. "That soup for her?"

"So what if it is?" He asked as he turned off the stove and poured the soup into a container.

"Lavon thinks you like her."

"Well Wade thinks Lavon is stupid." Wade said emphasizing the word stupid. "She has nobody else. I'm just doing what any good neighbor of Bluebell would do." Grabbing the container he headed out the door.

"He is definitely love struck." Lavon said with a chuckle as he walked into the living room turning on a game.

Zoe was once again in the same position Wade had found her an earlier. Deciding to not start any bickering he sat the soup down and came up behind her rubbing soothing circles around her back. When she was done Zoe just groaned and leaned back into Wade's chest.

"I hate being sick." She said with her eyes closed.

"I brought you some soup." He said as he wrapped his arm around her chest. (What he was a gentleman after all?)

"You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook. My Ma taught me well."

"Well I'm sure it tastes amazing." She said slowly pushing herself up off the floor. Wade kept his hands placed on her hips helping her up. "But I don't think I could keep anything down if I tired."

Zoe was back and bed and Wade was about to walk away when he felt her small hand wrap around his wrist. "Will you stay?"

A not formed in Wade's stomach. He wanted to stay he really did but what if this just complicated things between the two? Then he saw her doe brown eyes and how fragile and sick she looked and he caved.

"Come here." He said as he laid down in bed and pulled her close. Zoe laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. "Now you better not get me sick." He said with a grin but a light snore was already escaping her lips.

No he was definitely not a sucker for Zoe Hart's charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe new she was a smart girl. She was the top of her class in both high school and college. So how did she end up fully clothed, with her head on his chest and legs wrapped around his? She had no freaking idea.

Slowly sliding out of his embrace, (Wade's arms were wrapped around her waist not making this an easy task) she made her way into the bathroom. When she looked outside she realized it was already dark outside. Had she really spent all day sick in bed? Damn lake water. Throwing her robe on she brushed her teeth and then decided it was time to wake the beast.

Grabbing a feather that had fallen out of her pillow she sat down in bed next to him and tickled his nose lightly. She couldn't help but laugh as he scrunched his nose up. She did it a second time, this time he batted at his nose, trying to get whatever it was, away. Zoe covered her hand over her mouth, trying to keep her laughing to a minimum.

Round three. Picking up the feather one last time she moved it around just under his nose. Bingo. The next thing she knew Wade slapped at his face and then proceeded to fall off the bed.

"I see you are feeling better." He said as he got up off the floor.

Zoe just covered her mouth up as she laughed hysterically. "A little," She said cracking a grin.

Brushing himself off Wade went and picked up the soup. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She said sitting on her bed and wrapping her robe around her.

"Well I'll go heat this up for you." Zoe was about to tell him that would be easier said than done, but he was already out the door.

"Do you not have a single kitchen appliance?" He yelled from the hall.

"Why do you think I eat breakfast at Lavon's every day?"

"How do you not even have a microwave?" He asked still clearly not understanding the situation.

"I don't starve to death."

"I guess we can go back to my house and heat this soup up for you."

"You just want to get me in bed."

Wade came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Already did that today Doc." He said into her ear before giving her nudge to the door. "Now come on. You gotta eat something."

The two walked over to Wade's trailer. When they got there he instantly went into the kitchen part of the tiny trailer and put the soup in the microwave. Zoe decided to make herself at home and sat down on the couch. She found a blanket and draped it around her body.

"Here ya go." He said a few minutes later handing her the bowl of soup.

"You're not going to eat any?" She asked as she took a bite. "This is really good." She told him surprised. Who new Wade could cook?

"I told ya my Ma taught me." He said as he laid back and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. "And I already ate."

Soon the only sound you could here was the TV and the slurping of Zoe's soup. However instead of it being weird or awkward it was actual quite calming. Soon her soup was gone, placing the bowl done on the coffee table she decided she might as well stay and watch TV. It wasn't like she had one of those anyways, and she didn't really want to go back to her house all alone. What if she got sick again?

She knew he was trying to put the moves on her the moment he stretched his arm out and placed it on top of the couch. Ever girl new that was a move and not just an attempt to get comfortable. Oddly enough Zoe she didn't care and she really didn't care when his arm moved from the top of the couch and around her shoulder. She might have even found it comforting not that she would ever tell him that. Deciding to make the best of it she leaned her head on his shoulder and not meaning to she drifted off to sleep.

How was it that twice in one day she fell asleep in the arms of Wade Kinsella? Once again she had no freaking idea.


End file.
